Bloody Sweet
by AnotherAnimeLover
Summary: So sweet but yet so bitter can this conflict with the love of Vampire's is bittersweet. Zero x OC x Aidou x Kaname
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Megumi Anderson, a girl who is half-Japanese and has dark brown hair and blood red eyes, she is a vampire that loves the day but her stay in London is having her parents worry since her blood is sweet, people say that she has a very beautiful charm that attracts both human and vampire, she has had a few attacks during her stay but her most recent attack was the most devastating thus making her parents send her off to Cross Academy hoping that the other vamp's will not react to her sweet blood. She still has the choice of being in the Day or Night Class on her hands.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My trip to the Academy was very quiet and boring, I was all right with the transferring but choosing to be in the Day and Night class was only on my mind.I felt a bit tired, maybe its the jet lag affecting me. As I get out of the cab and got my suitcase then look to see how troublesome it is to look around the school for the headmaster's building and gasp to see how big it is._I Wonder how am I going to get there without an escort? _

It was evening when I got here but now it more looked like night, I turn at a corner and found myself at a hallway,I turn around since I saw some students exiting a classroom "Hey, hey you over there!"

I quickly walk exit the hallway, and then continued on my adventure, I take a quick glance at my watch and it was already 8:35pm I was a bit tired but hey what can you say when a vamp sleeps at the night and stay's awake during the day. I accidentally bump into someone which cause's me to fall down and scrape the palm of my hand.

I look up and see a boy with blond hair, he turned his attention towards me which gives him a surprised look on his face, he offered his hand and I took it "I'm sorry," he took my hand which had the scrape but I tried to pull away but he had a very good grip so I looked away waiting for a bite however surprisingly he let go of it. I look at him at then I looked at my palm it was still bleeding, I licked it which kinda shown my fangs but saw a surprised face on him.

"You're a Vampire!"

He had a confused look on him yet I know him but he doesn't remember me. "Yes, but can you show me to the Headmaster's office." I look at him with an innocent face which makes him blush for no reason at all, since whenever I do this the people just go "aaaaaaaawwwwww".

"Of course" he pointed to the direction and I followed.

"My name is Megumi but you can call me Megu for short." I give a smile. "I'm Aidou, Why were you alone? You should have an escort its dangerous at night with that _charm_ of yours." He winked "I'm not a kid you know and the reason I don't have an escort is because no one was waiting for me and I couldn't find anyone, which I found odd since I was expecting people everywhere." I pouted, he giggled which made me smile. "Back then I thought you were going to drink my blood, Why didn't you?" I asked curiously since any vamp who had my scent of blood would usually crave for it. "Because I can control myself but next time be careful you might not know I might not control myself."

When I spotted a door with the name headmaster on it I looked at Aidou and smiled "Thank you very much." I hugged looked at me with a smile "No problem, and remember I'm always around so don't be afraid to ask." I smirked at him before entering the office. The head master jumped up and screamed out " Hurrraaaaayyyyyyy, you made it I was starting to think that you got lost with the directions I gave you." I stood there so silently without a word when I walked in. "Actually, I didn't get lost on my way here to the Academy but when I arrived here I couldn't find my way." I said before he gestured my to sit down which I did placing my suitcase beside me. "Oh I'm so sorry, Zero must have forgotten that you were coming today-" "or he was slacking of." which he was rudely interrupted before a girl with dark brown hair came with a kind of cute and innocent look pushing a silver haired boy towards me he looked very gloomy but yet handsome.I smile at them but only the girl smiled back

"Hi my name is Megumi but call me Megu for short."

They both shook my hand "I'm Yuuki and this is Zero" pointing at the boy who looked very sleepy. "So as I was saying, Are you going to stay with the day or the night class?" he asked "The Day Class would make me feel more… uh… human and you can say that." I finalised, Zero's eyes widened before saying "You can't let her stay in the Day, she's a vampire." "Well, same goes to you I'm sorry to say." I glared at him which makes him glare at me back but Yuuki just stands there confused with not knowing what to do.

"I haven't drunk anyone's blood for more than a year so please don't get protective with the human's I'll be fine." I nodded.

The headmaster examines me and I stand still " there shouldn't be anything bad coming out of you." Zero's mouth dropped but then glares at me, looking at me like I'm a threat so I just ignored him and smiled. _I'm not like a pureblood so what's his problem? He is a level E._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Please take Megumi to the dorms." "Uh… there are no more dorms left." Yuuki replied, looking back at the Headmaster he just stood clueless while thinking about everything. "Yuuki you have a spare bed in your room." "Yeah, okay she could stay in my room." Yuuki agreed with a fake smile on her face, I glance at Zero who was really pissed of with the decision but he said nothing."Here's your Uniform make sure you arrive in class on time."

Were walking down the hall further more Yuuki kept glancing at me which she replaced with a smile whenever I caught her "You want to have a tour of the school?" "Sure, but can I still talk to the Vampire's?" I asked very curiously since I really want to know my own race."Well, no because the two have completely different timing, me and Zero make sure we can hide the secret from the Day Class." I got surprised when she said that "So I can't see Aidou" she looked at me shocked "You know Aidou, how?" I kinda got embarrassed for saying that

"Uh well its no biggy and he might not remember but we were young then, well Aidou and I were friends when we were young, it was at a party and there weren't much kids so me and Aidou played in the back garden and we had so much fun until I had to leave but Aidou didn't want me to leave so we promised each other to met again. So I didn't expect to meet here but he forgot everything about me so… I'm okay with it though." Yuuki looked very sad and depressed but I just smiled like nothing happened "Well I still have you thank you for letting me stay with you." I say while she opens a door and I placed my suitcase on the spare bed.

"Well lets go have that tour."

When we passed the Moon dorms I felt a cold chill but I ignored it, I felt a little tired before the tour was over I thought I was going to collapse.'' Can we continue tomorrow? I feel exhausted." Before I can know it I was sitting on the grass and I checked my wrist watch and it was 10:03. Yuuki turned around and came running at me, "Are you alright?" "Maybe its just the Jet Lag, I will feel better if I get some rest." I stood up but felt a little dizzy, but kept my balance.

I fell on my bed exhausted and just drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and saw that Yuuki's bed was already fixed before stopping the clock. I curled my hair a bit and then placed on light make-up like I always did. The dark red lipstick matches the dark red eyes I have, I knew that Yuuki was a pureblood but I never bothered to ask. When I wore my uniform it was a perfect fit but the jacket a bit loose.

I rushed outside and tried my best make my way to the classroom which I still remembered was taking a left or maybe a right? Great,_How am I going to get to the classroom? _I rushed through the corner but then I bumped into some one, I looked up to see who it was and It was Zero, I was a bit happy, I was about to ask him but then he glared at me which made me a bit mad.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

I looked at him. "I got lost and plus I woke up a little late." I mumbled.

He glared at me "Follow me, were almost late but there is a little time left just hope the teacher isn't there yet." He grabbed my hand which got me by surprise because I thought he didn't like Vampires like me. "I'm sorry" "Why?" he asked me " Oh because of yesterday if I offended you." he just ignored me and kept running. We arrived at the classroom and I was so relieved we weren't late, Zero went in first I was making sure that I had everything.

When I entered everyone turned there attention to me, I looked around and I saw that the teacher was there, she looked startled "I'm sorry, I'm a new student, my name is Megumi Anderson but you can call me Megu." I sad with a smile on my face. " Please take care of me." I said cheerfully which made some people smile. "Oh please take a seat next to…" The teacher said while looking for a place to stay "Zero will you be okay if she stay's next to you?" I approached him and he scooted aside as I passed some other people. I sat down and pulled out a notebook and a pencil and started taking down notes, not like I didn't learn it, I was a bit advance from my old school but I was okay with it, I mean it would pull up my grades if it would help. I answered every question the teacher asked to the class when no one raised their hand but me which I was cool about and I made a new friend my seat mate, not Zero, the other-one he had dark green hair, blue eyes and he even has a soft name was Hisashi Korumro

When the bell ringed signalling it was lunch, I got up before placing all my things away and walked down the steps, before I can exit there were a group of people surrounding me. "You look pretty, You look like a night class." people started asking me questions like "Where did you come from?" "How old are you?" "Can you go on a date with me?" Which I politely declined, I left the room unharmed which was good and bought from the cafeteria a bottle of water and a pack of fries. I looked around and I saw Yuuki so I sat next to her. She looked at me and then asked me "You eat human food?" "Of course it just makes me feel more in place"I reply to her before dropping a tablet in the water. I smiled at Yuuki's friend "What's your name? Mine is Megumi but call me Megu for short." "Yori, nice to meet you… it looks like you have a stalker" I look back and see Zero looking at me weirdly, I ignored him and tried to finish my luck in peace.

When class was over I heard a large amount of screaming, so I went to check it out, there were a lot of girls crowding the moon dorm but I don't know why? maybe I can see Aidou… Like if I care I just want to see the other's, also since there all Vampires. I'm behind all the girls and I can't see a thing.I look up and see a tree, so I climb it, I try to see a good view and there is was an elite group of student's that were vampires they all were beautiful no wonder all the girls are fan girling over them. I stay in the shadow of the tree but then one of them saw me, he has dark brown hair and eyes, his mouth twitched into a smile for a few seconds, I look around to find Aidou and there he is, he is going around to the girls and melting them with whatever he does, I look around more to check out the other Vampires, they all looked cool and I don't know how am I going to fit there I mean people say that I look pretty and cute but they look cool and awesome especially beautiful. I look around and saw Yuuki pushing back some girl but then she lost her balance when that guy with the brown hair I think named Kaname Kuran smiled at her.

My instincts grew and I jumped out of the tree in the middle of it all which made some girls shocked and I quickly ran to the girls who were jumping over the fence. All the night class students looked at me and I just smiled the girls settled down I walked past Kuran "Making distractions to Yuuki can put her in danger, Pureblood" I smirked at him. He looked at me with a grin on his face "Thanks for helping her but a person like you staying in the day class, can be worse, you should join the night." I looked back at him and smiled "I love the sun, who would want to miss it." I told him before jumping back at the tree and heading back to my room. I hoped that the rest of the day Yuuki won't have trouble but I didn't have a chance to talk to Aidou which was very low.

I got bored so I started to walk around not bothered to get caught or not, it was the night so I'm okay with it, I didn't have bloodlust ever since I was a kid. I walked around and found myself near a tree which was so beautiful, it reminded me of the forest it had a lake and such,which I passed by coming here it was the only one that caught my interest. I sat next to the tree and just stared at the stars which was very beautiful tonight, I'm glad that I met some people.

I heard foot steps and looked up to see AIDOU the right person I wanted to see, but wait I thought that he had classes. I gave him a questioning look "What? nice performance by the way, it was the only thing that the class talked about." I gave him a quick smile before telling him to sit down which he did. "Do you remember that party?" I asked him which gave him a questioning look."What party? remember I just met you yesterday." I had a sad and depressed look on my face which I new he forgot."Don't you remember the promise you made me?" I ask him with tears coming down my face, I was worried he had forgotten but I never new it would be true. "What promise? and Why are you crying Megu?" I looked down at my skirt to hide my emotions which I can never control.

"Just forget it, it was a long time ago anyways."

"Now that you brought it up you have to."He said with a demanding voice which made me giggle a little.

"Okay, there was this Vampire party a long time ago and we were kids, since we were the only kids there you decided to be-friend me by playing all sorts of games in the back yard and in the game room, so when I was supposed to leave you told me no, so instead you promised me that you would find me again and that you will never forget that promise also you promised me that if you ever had a chance you would want to go on a date." I gave a little pause and looked at his face he was surprised "But you didn't keep your promised so…" I couldn't help myself but I cried like crazy, I could feel him give me an hug which made me smile. "I do remember now Megumi but that was a long time ago, don't worry we can still be friends." I looked up at him which made me happy "Hey on saturday, I want to meet in the afternoon and don't be a lazy." I can hear him laugh "Because I have something I forgot to return to you long time ago" I stood up and he did the same thing. I pushed him and he then looked at me "What?!"

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Nah it was going to be boring." he chuckled which made me laugh. For a very long time I have a Vampire friend who didn't want to drink my blood. I waved at him good bye before he pinky promised me that we would meet at the same place in the afternoon on saturday. When I got back Yuuki was there with a mad face on her. "Where did you go?" with that face of her's it made me creeped out then ever. "Oh sorry, I couldn't sleep, so I walked around and met…A..ou..and..we..j.s.t..t.l.k.e.d" I mumbled "What?" " I said they I walked around and met Aidou and we just talked. I'm sorry, if i broke a rule but we bumped into each other by coincidence and we just talked nothing much, he is even my first Vampire friend that didn't want my blood."I said while jumping onto her giving her a bear hug. "Okay,but I'll let you of the hook this time because it was pure coincidence and cause your my friend"I smiled at her when she said that, I quickly changed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I made sure I woke up extra early so that I wouldn't be late or got lost and then be late. I walked to the bathroom and showered, when I got out my hair was silky smooth and then I curled it a little after that I placed on a little make-up which sparkled on me and stood out. I tied some of my hair up like the girl in the anime Fairy Tail named Mary-Jane, and I looked cute after placing my uniform on, I headed downstairs and then quickly ate light breakfast and took a tablet. When I was about to exit I forgot to make my bed and it would be very messy when I got back so I headed back to my room and I didn't find Yuuki there which was a bit strange. I quickly made my bed and spotted my chocolate bar that I forgot to eat so I took it since I was still hungry. I was walking down the hall with the chocolate bar on my hand which was a Mars bar_, so delicious, _I saw Zero slowly walking in front of me so I jumped next to him and said "Hello seat mate, Are you alright?" I looked at him which he didn't look so well, "When was the last time you took a tablet?" he then looked at me with a glare before sliding down the wall "Last night, Why?"he asked with a questioning look on his face "Well double your dosage." I said to him "Where is it right now?" I continued before sitting in front of him

"In my bedroom, but you don't know where it is, So do you have one with you?" he asked me calmly but I don't have one.

"Sorry but it would be to late." I scratched my neck to let some blood out "Take some its alright." I face my neck at him. He moved slowly towards me before sinking his fangs onto my neck. I hear him slurping onto my blood and I felt a bit dizzy and then he pushed away with blood all over his face. "Thank you, but why?" he asked me, I took a band-aid from my bag and placed in onto my new wound "Its because thats what friends are for, so are we cool?" he looked at me with his face covered with my blood. I licked my blood off of his face which gave him a surprise look "Its okay, don't wanting it get on your uniform, Mr Prefect." I smiled at him licking of the rest of the blood on his felt a bit weird but he didn't argue with me "You can stop now." He ordered me, I stopped on his command before standing up with him, I got my Mars bar and took another bite off it "You want some" I pointed at him. He just ignored me and so we kept on walking.

I glance at him and he isn't properly dressed, he didn't button all up his shirt and his shoes are untied. I stopped him "You are a mess just fix yourself before we enter the classroom." I buttoned up his shirt and then he tied his shoes.I looked at the time and we were still early for our were silent since we were only the few people that were waiting in the class. "Nice hair-style you look like Mary-jane" a student shouted out while I entered the class, I smiled "Why thank you." before blowing a kiss which made him blush and made other's giggle but Zero just stared at me.

While more student came my mars bar was almost finished since I kept getting comments from boys about my hair which made me smile. I took a last bite of my mars bar before placing the wrapping in the bin "No more Chocolate." I said with a sad voice. Walking back to my seat sad since I really love chocolate, out of no where a boy popped in front of me "Do you want to have my chocolate bar? here have it." The boy gave me with a smile. "Really? are you sure?" he nodded, I smiled and hugged him, I was so happy I kissed him on the cheek which made the boy blush. "My name is Yamato." he told me with honour which made me giggle "Why thank you Yamato-kun." then suddenly lots of boys started to give me chocolate which I didn't know they had. I accepted a few but declined the rest since I didn't want to get fat or anything.

All in All they gave me: 2 Mars bars

3 milky ways

4 Bounty

2 Snickers

3 Dairy milk

a Kit kat and a Hershey cookies and creme

I couldn't finish this all so I looked at Zero who kept glancing at the chocolate. I giggled which caught his attention but he just placed one of his moody faces. "Here pick one but not the Hershey's Yamato-kun gave me that, its special." He ignored me which made me pout. "Fine if you don't want some I can give Aidou" He looked at me and took the Kit Kat and ate it which made me smile but that didn't change my mind on giving Aidou-kun and the others.

~Yuuki came in and then I gave her a warm welcome. When classes were over I didn't bother to see the transit but I knew I had to help Yuuki in a way, so I asked her "Hey, Yuuki Do you want some help?" she was about to decline but she changed her mind when a whole stampede of girls were about to bombard the whole area, she quickly nodded and I pushed them back before I told them to keep quiet with my innocent charm "Are you a prefect?" one of the girls asked "Oh no I just don't want any of you to get hurt, you know that one of you might trip." I said with a very innocent voice. I climbed a tree and chilled at the branch while the night class came out, I started singing in boredom which caught some of the girls attention.

Some of the night class even stopped and listened, I don't know why but is my voice really that good. _I never believed my parents when they told me that I had a talented voice but now I think I do. _This might be this first and last time I'm going to sing in public. I mean singing **_Someone like you_** in front of lots of students was kind of shocking. I stood up on the branch because a girl was climbing of the fence, what startled me was Aidou, he was calling me which made me fall, everyone was shocked but then I landed on my feet, I quickly placed back the girl who went over the fence and told her "to never do that again or an accident will happen." she looked at me with a sorry face.

Aidou came running to me and then he hugged me which made everyone silent, "Don't do that you made me worry." he said to me patting my the girls glared at me "You should go to class now Aidou." I pushed him. I looked at all the girls with a smile "He's an old friend, now if you excuse me I have some homework to do." I speed walk back to my room and laid on the bed tomorrow is a holiday for both us classes and plus its saturday. I was so tried so I rested for a couple of hours until I had enough energy… when I was resting I was excited to meet with Aidou I had no idea why? I'm trying to get it of my mind so I drifted of asleep and when I heard Yuuki call my name " Megu " Megu" I woke up she was smiling and it creeped me out then she told me"Are you with Aidou, like together " I replied with a moderate anger "No, of course not I mean we are friends." I roll my eyes in a polite way and got a book and place it over my head and fell a sleep I didn't want to be mean so I said to her "Are you mad at me? I'm sorry if you are." She replied with a clam voice" Nah who would be mad at you?! Your so fun and energetic." I peeked at her in the edge of the book " You " Yuuki giggled and said "Good night" and I drifted off to sleep.

_**Author's note: I do not own Vampire Knight and enjoy!**_


End file.
